¿Un rival de amor?
by Tina-sama
Summary: Taiga esta enamorada de Ryuuji, pero un rival no le permitirá que los jóvenes esten juntos
1. ¿Un rival de amor?

NORMAL POV

- ¡Ryuuji! -el grito de la niña llamando desde lejos a su amado-

- ¿Uhm? T-t-taiga -tartamudeo con notable miedo-

- ¡PERRO ESTÚPIDO! -dijo Taiga saltando y logrando patear su cara con fuerza-

- ¡NO TAIGA! -entre risas de Taiga y las quejas de Ryuuji-

- No preparaste mi almuerzo ni me esperaste para salir a la escuela, tsk! -dijo Taiga dejando de reír y mirando a otro lado-

-Ryuuji le mostró un recipiente con comida- Ten!

- Huum... G-gracias -Taiga lo tomo algo enojada y sonrojada-

- Por cierto, buenos días -dijo Ryuuji con una mirada de enojo-

- Igualmente -Taiga y Ryuuji siguieron caminando rumbo a la escuela-

- ¡Vamos Taiga! díselo... -pensaba Taiga en su mente mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas-

- O-oye R-ryuuji

- ¿Si? -la mira Ryuuji mientras notaba su sonrojo-

- Yoo... -alguien aparecio detrás de los jóvenes evitando que Taiga continuara su oración-

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! -Dijo Minorin mientras abrazaba a ambos del cuello-

- B-b-buenos días Kushieda -Ryuuji se sonrojo bastante y comenzó a hablar con Minorin tartamudeando-

- Huummm... Buenos días Minorin... -dijo Taiga al desilusionarse de la reacción de Ryuuji, mientras miraba para otros lados ya que siendo sinceros, a ella le gusta Ryuuji, solo que el solo tiene ojos para Minorin...-

-Minorin siguió riendo mientras caminaba al lado de Ryuuji hablando y jugando con el-

-Aisaka solo observo hasta llegar a su escuela los tres entraron a la escuela juntos mientras reían y entraban con tranquilidad-

- ¡Bueno lo siento hasta aquí me quedo! -Ya que estaban en clases separadas Kushieda se despidio de ambos y se fue corriendo a su clase dejando a Ryuuji y Taiga solos-

- RY ~ UU ~ JI ~ KUN ~

-una adolecente con cabello verde y ojos azules y tierna mirada abrazo a Ryuuji por la espalda-

- Huuumm hace años no te veo mi hermoso amado... -Ryuuji la miro confuso y sonrojado mientras Taiga rabiaba de celos y miraba confundida-

- ¡¿Q-QUIEN ERES!? -Ryuuji se asusto al escuchar la pregunta violenta de Taiga-

- Ohh... tranquila niñita, ¿que haces aquí con ese uniforme? deberías andar en primaria... - Obviamente burlándose de su altura-

- ¿Azami? -Ryuuji la reconoció y se alegro notablemente-

- Ohh si Ryuuji mi amado Ryuuji he vuelto por ti! -lo abrazo emocionada-

- Jaja, Azami nunca cambias -Ryuuji correspondió el abrazo-

- R-ryuuji... -Taiga vio la pareja feliz-

- Perdona Taiga! mira te presento a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Azami! -Azami puso una mirada triste-

- ¿Amigos?... si siempre fuimos novios hasta el día que me fui... -Azami lo miro con lagrimas falsas en los ojos-

- S-si pero... -Ryuuji miro la mirada enojada de Taiga-

- No tengo tiempo. -Taiga fue cortante y se largo casi llorando a su clase dejando a Azami y Ryuuji solo-

- Ryuuji... Por favor, yo soy mejor que ella... -dijo Taiga soltando una lagrima antes de entrar a la clase-

POV RYUUJI

-No lo niego, Azami fue mi primer amor, un maldito día ella se tuvo que ir de mi lado ya que sus padres debían viajar de ese modo abandonándome (si así puedo decirlo) a la edad de 8 años, ella me prometió volver, ahora que lo hizo no lo se siento que nada cambio, que todavía somos aquellos niños felices y alegres que amaban estar juntos, pero... que hay de ¿Kushieda? De... ¿Azami? siento algo especial por ellas dos, pero al ver que soy ignorado por Kushieda solo tengo a mi amada Azami. No lo se solo que siento un amor por ambas quizas una de ellas me quiera en verdad.

- ¡Nee nee Ryuuji! -Azami me saco de mis pensamientos-

- ¿Ha? si? perdona Azami estaba pensando en unas cosas... -Azami me miro triste y luego hizo un puchero-

- ¿ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ESA ENANA VERDAD?

- Enana? te refieres a Taiga?

- ¿Taiga es la enana con cabello ondulado y plana?

- S-si...

- Pues si ella... ¿ella te gusta? ¿me ignoras por ella?

- Taiga!? Taiga es solo mi mejor amiga -Dije riendo mientras Azami abrazaba mi brazo- (FRIEDZONE NIVEL: JESUCRISTO)

- Mmm... Bueno, me tranquilizare ¿entramos a las clases?

- ¿Ha? -Recién note que ella llevaba el mismo uniforme de mi escuela y me miro sonriendo-

- Jajaja tan despistado como siempre! me cambie de escuela apenas llegue aquí para poder estar contigo mi amado Ryuuji

-Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Ryuuji se sonrojara, logrando que Azami superara a Kushieda-

- Mmmm... -Ryuuji tomo la mano de Azami sonrojado y entraron de la mano como una pareja a la clase-

NORMAL POV

- Saluden a su nueva compañera de clases Azami Yoshikawa -dijo la profesora de la clase-

- Acaba de transferirse así que todos sean amables con ella ¿si?

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -grito toda la clase-

- WOW ERES TAN MONA! Siéntate a mi lado! - Linda siéntate aquí - Vamos seamos amigos! -

-Chicos chicas y toda la clase intento hacer que Azami se sentara a su lado. No vamos a mentir Azami es una chica muy linda la cual todos querían conocer mejor-

- G-gomene y-yo s-solo q-quiero s-sentarme a-al l-lado d-de R-ryuuji -dijo todo esto tartamudeando con falsedad, era obvio que ella querría hacerse la inocente cosa que en la que Taiga no se dejo engañar-

- ¡ESTA BIEN AZAMI-CHAN! -todos los chicos gritaron lo mismo y le dieron pasa a sentarse al lado de Ryuuji-

-Aisaka se paro en medio de la clase-

- Valla valla, miren que ingenuos -todos miraron de mala forma a Taiga-

- CAYENDO EN SU TRAMPA! me dan asco! sobretodo tu Azami, intentando hacerte la hermosa y jugando con todos-

-Falsas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Azami-

- E-eres cruel! -corriendo se fue llorando tapando su rostro y abriendo la puerta de la clase para irse-

- No! A-azami! -Ryuuji se paro para ir detrás de ella pero Taiga lo tomo de la mano-

- Ryuuji! perro estúpido! te prohib-

-De inmediato Ryuuji golpeo su mano logrando ser soltado-

- Aléjate de mi!

- ¿H-he?

- Aisaka... -Taiga miro sorprendida a Ryuuji viendo como se fue corriendo tras Azami y sorprendida por ser llamada por Ryuuji "Aisaka"

-¿Acaso ya Ryuuji no confía en mi?-

- Yo... -Ella solo dejo que Ryuuji se fuera corriendo mientras toda la clase la miraba a Taiga sorprendidos-

- Tsk, si eso quieres, adios -Taiga tomo su bolso y se fue caminando cerrando la puerta de la clase-

...

-Al cerrarla-

- ... ¿Por que? -Taiga se largo a llorar mientras corría por el pasillo para al fin salir de la escuela llorando-

-Cuando llego a su casa y logro tranquilizarse se quedo profundamente dormida mientras lloraba.

Unas horas hasta que logro ser de noche-

- Jaja Ryuuji puedo estar bien sola pero si insistes, me quedare en tu casa -se escucho la voz de Azami fuera de la casa de Taiga-

-Ella se despertó rápidamente y miro por la ventana notando que Azami andaba abrazada a Ryuuji-

- Si vamos, que esperas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego del comportamiento de Aisaka -dijo Ryuuji sonriendo-

- Amm, como quieras! -ambos asi entraron a la casa de Ryuuji riendo-

- ... Esta bien, perfecto -hablo Taiga escondida entre las sabanas-

- Si asi de rudo quieres jugar, mi querida Aza ~ Mi -Taiga sonrió-

- ¡ Juguemos ! -dijo Taiga-


	2. ¡Ryuuji es mio!

POV AZAMI

-¿Huum?... jujuju- Abrase mas fuerte el brazo de Ryuuji al ver que pasaba Aisaka cerca nuestro

Sin cruzar miradas con Ryuuji Taiga siguió caminando y al pasar a nuestro lado me miro y siguió caminando sin detenerse, al mirarme me sonrió

-...- Admito que esa mirada me dio mucho miedo

Siguió caminando sin mirarnos logrando superarnos

-¿Azami ocurre algo?- Ryuuji me miro muy preocupado

-¡Que dices Ryuuji! nada de que preocuparse... ¡Nee nee, apúrate no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela!

lo tome de la mano y lo empuje hacia mi haciendo que corra rápido mientras sostenía su mano

-¡A-azami! d-déjame al menos acomodarme el bols-

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO RYUUJI LLEGAREMOS MUY TARDE!-

era realmente muy temprano pero quería reír un rato y olvidar la sonrisa de Aisaka.

Continuamos corriendo y riendo y superamos a los demas estudiantes que nos miraban raro como diciendo

-¿Por que tanta prisa?-

Aun así nadie intento detenernos y seguimos corriendo juntos

POV NORMAL

Taiga los vio corriendo a ambos

-Ni creas que lograras quitarme a mi Ryuuji Azami- dijo Taiga preparando sus zapatos para correr

Taiga comenzó a correr hasta que logro alcanzarlos y tomo del brazo de Ryuuji gritando

-¡MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO ZORRA!-

Azami y Taiga estaban colgadas del brazo de Ryuuji corriendo mientras este intentaba seguirlas el paso

-C-chicas ¡esperen!- Dijo Ryuuji intentando correr

-¡TU CALLA!- Gritaron Azami y Taiga mientras seguían corriendo

-¡YO LO CONOCÍ ANTES!- Dijo Azami cerrando sus ojos

-¡EL ES MI PERRO!- Dijo Taiga intentado lograr que Azami soltara a Ryuuji

Se vinieron corriendo y insultando todo el camino hacia la escuela mientras Ryuuji solo intentaba correr lo mas rápido que podía

-¡IDIOTA!- Dijeron ambas al tropezarse con una piedra y caer los tres juntos sobre el cemento

Ryuuji solo miro al frente lleno de polvo y ellas se miraron enojadas para luego girar sus cabezas ofendidas una a otra-

-Haaa... si es por el almuerzo no crean que me olvide de alguna de ustedes- dijo Ryuuji sonriendo y limpiando su ropa mientras se levantaba

-¿He?- Ambas miraron a Ryuuji confundidas

-Siento a verte tratado tan cruelmente ayer Taiga- y se agacho para acariciar su cabeza y saco de su morral un recipiente con la comida favorita de Taiga

Aisaka se sonrojo y se paro orgullosa tomo su comida y camino hacia adelante mientras Ryuuji la miraba confundido

-G-GRACIAS!- Taiga volteo a ver a Ryuuji y siguió caminando algo sonrojada

-¡Tsk!- Azami miro a otro lado ofendida y celosa

-Jajaja ¿como me olvidaría de ti?- Ryuuji saco otro recipiente con comida y se lo dio a Azami

-...-

Azami tomo la comida algo enojada y se paro rápidamente

-¿He?- Dijo Ryuuji

-G-gracias- y se fue caminando sin mirar atrás

-P-pero- Ryuuji miro como ambas se marchaban enojadas

-¿¡Que hice ahora!?- Grito este confundido

Los tres llegaron a la escuela y ambas se sentaron respectivamente en sus lugares esperaron un rato y de eso llego Ryuuji con algo de polvo en la ropa de la caída

-¡Hey hey Ryuuji!- Dijo Kitamura dándole un suave golpe por la espalda

-¡H-ha! ¡Kitamura!-

-¿Que te ha pasado hoy? ¿te caíste mientras corrías? JOJOJOJOJOJO- Dijo Kitamura burlándose de la apariencia de Ryuuji

-De echo si...- Ryuuji miro a Kitamura

-Oww cuéntame- Ryuuji le contó lo que había pasado a Kitamura mientras este lo escuchaba

-¡Deberias hacer que se conozcan mas! has que hoy se hablen o algo así se llevan mejor...-

-Esta bien, lo intentare- Dijo Ryuuji algo curioso

Al finalizar las clases Azami espero afuera a Ryuuji y Taiga lo espero fuera del salón

Ryuuji salio y vio a Taiga esperándolo

-¿Perdona Taiga! hoy no iré hacia casa... ¡Ire a ver algunas cosas! sal con Azami si quieres- Dijo Ryuuji sonriendo

-Hamm... Bye bye- Taiga se despidió tomando sus cosas

-¡Por favor Taiga! al menos intenta llevarte bien- Taiga volveo a ver a Ryuuji

-¡Mira ven!- Ryuuji tomo del brazo a Taiga llevándola hacia la salida

-¿T-taiga?- Dijo Azami al ver que estaba junto a Ryuuji

-¡Hoy no iré a casa, ustedes viven algo cerca así que vallan juntas!- Ryuuji se despidió y se fue sin dejar que alguna de las dos dijera algo

-¡PERO RYUUJI!- protestaron ambas

-Tsk que mas da- Taiga comenzó a caminar junto a Azami mientras se miraban de mala forma

-Enana- Dijo azami riendo

-Hueca- Dijo Taiga sonriendo

-¡PLANA!- Dijo Azami enojada

-¡MOLESTIA!- Dijo Taiga algo impaciente

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA!- dijo Azami perdiendo la paciencia

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA PESA!- Taiga la miro muy enojada y gritando

-De todos modos escoria, Ryuuji solo tiene ojos para mi yo lo ganare- Dijo Azami confiada

-Ryuuji no es un premio...- Taiga miro a Azami triste

-¿Humm?- Dijo azami cerrando los ojos y abriendo solo uno mirando a Taiga

-Yo luchare por el, pero eso no significa que ganare-

-¿Como?- Dijo Azami que estaba muy confundida

-Si ganas lo obtienes y ya ¿no?- Intento explicarse Azami

-¡RYUUJI NO ES UN PREMIO!- Taiga la miro enojada

-Yo luchare por el para conseguir su amor... Solo por que se que el es lo que necesito- Dijo Taiga

-¿Lo que necesitas?- Dijo Azami mientras la miraba

-Sin el yo estaría en soledad por el aprendí lo que es el "amor" por eso el vale la pena- Dijo Taiga sonriendo

-Así que...- Taiga sonreía mientras corría adelante de azami

Taiga se detuvo y se vio a Azami mientras reía

-La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo estaré al lado de Ryuuji siempre por que yo soy su fiel tigre y el mi obediente dragón- Se explico Taiga

-¡Así que no importa hace cuantos años lo conoces! ¡aunque estés con el... El siempre me va a ayudar!-

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees maldita plana!- Se burlo Azami

Taiga saco su lengua y se burlo de ella mientras dejaba atrás a Azami mientras ella corría a su casa dejándola sola

-¡MALDITA PLANA!- Dijo Azami

-¡MALDITO ESTORBO- Dijo Taiga

-Ya veras...- Dijeron ambas a larga distancia de una a otra

-¡RYUUJI ES SOLO MIO!- Gritaron ambas


	3. Demostrando lo que soy

NORMAL POV

-¡Que sueñooo!- Se quejo Taiga estirándose

-Estuve... Estudiando... Noch-...- Dijo Ryuuji Desvaneciéndose del sueño en su pupitre

-¡Esto es culpa de los exámenes!- Grito enojada Azami golpeando su mesa

-Todos lo sabemos estorbo...- Taiga se en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados

-¿Y tu por que estas tan despierta Azami?- Dijo Ryuuji refregándose los ojos

-¿¡Y-yo!? e-es queee...- Azami miro nerviosa a todos lados

-...Mmm ya veo...- Dijo Taiga sonriendo

-¿He?- Dijo Azami mientras miraba a Taiga nerviosa

-¡No estudiaste!- Dijo Taiga con una voz de satisfacción

-¡S-si estudie maldita enana!- Grito Azami

-JAJAJA ¡que estúpida! ¡vas a reprobar!- Se burlo Taiga

-Y-yo...- Azami se puso a llorar

-¡N-no te preocupes Azami! ¡yo te pasare las respuestas!- Afirmo con una sonrisa Ryuuji

-¿E-enserio?- Se tranquilizo Azami

-¡Si!- Sonrió Ryuuji

-¡OYE RYUUJI!- Grito Taiga en medio de la clase

-¡¿QUE HICE AHORA?!- Grito asustado Ryuuji

-¡No le pases las respuestas!... ella debió estudiar- Dijo Taiga haciendo puchero

-Solo por esta vez Taiga- Dijo Ryuuji mirando a Taiga

-¡Estoy muy agradecida mi amado Ryuuji!- Se seco las lagrimas Azami

-¿¡AMADO?!- Grito furiosa Taiga

-¡AISAKA TAIGA SI NO DEJAS DE GRITAR IRAS A FUERA DEL SALÓN!- Perdió la paciencia la profesora

-¡H-HAI!- Taiga se sentó enojada

-Estúpida estorbo...- Dijo en murmullos Taiga

POV AZAMI

Admito que no estudie, no es que me quede dormida como le dije a Ryuuji de escusa solo me olvide, pero no permitiré nunca mas que la enana me trate mal.

Al finalizar las clases salimos todos del salón, mis compañeros hablaban de planes de fin de semana y me invitaron a tomar algo pero no acepte.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca tuve una cita con mi amado Ryuuji, se lo propondré hoy ¡Ahora mismo!

-Nee nee Ryuuji-kun- Dije con una sonrisa y jalando de su bolso

-¿He? que ocurre Azami- me dijo sonriendo, cuando sonríe ¡realmente se ve lindo!

-Humm, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?- Dije mirando a Taiga

Aisaka me miro y luego miro a Ryuuji bastante seria

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer- Dijo sonriendo

-¡Perfecto! mañana a las 02:00 en el otro parque vienes tendremos una cita ¿si?-

-¡C-claro!- Me contesto Ryuuji

-¡Nos vemos mañana adiós!- Dije mientras me fui corriendo

-¡Es el plan perfecto! así Aisaka no tendrá que decir nada ya que lo lo invite, y podre ir con mi amado Ryuuji a tomar algún helado y escuchare todo lo que vivió estos años sin mi PER-FEC-TO- Sonreí

POV TAIGA

¡Ni te creas Azami! estuve bastante lejos de ustedes cuando le comentaste sobre salir a tomar algo, podría decir que no escuche nada y así invitarlo, y como Ryuuji a esas cosas no se niega (menos viniendo de mi) ¡ vendrá conmigo y no contigo!

Cuando llegue a casa

-Oye Ryuuji- Dije mirándolo fijamente

-¿Si?- Se detuvo antes de irse

-¿Mañana podrías venir a buscarme? escuche a Kitamura hablando de que iban a tomar algo y quise invitarte a ti- Dije todo esto seriamente

-Amm... Sii... ¡veras! tengo planes con Azami y...- Ryuuji me miro algo tímido

-... Esta bien- Dije muy seriamente y camine para entrar a mi casa

-¡N-no Taiga!- Ryuuji me tomo del brazo

-¿H-he?- Estaba bastante sonrojada

-¿Ha que hora mañana?- Me pregunto

-...- Suspire y sonreí

-¿No quieres lastimarme ni ami ni a Azami verdad?- Le dijo sonriendo

-...- Ryuuji no me contesto y bajo su cabeza sonrojado

-Haaa...- Suspire

-Vete con Azami mañana- Le dije para poder entrar a mi casa

-¡N-no! quiero ir con ambas... pero no se llevan y no se que hacer, realmente yo, quiero a las dos- Me miro Ryuuji triste

-¡Ryuuji basta!- Le grite

-¿H-he?- Me miro confuso

-Te gusta Azami ¿verdad?- Lo miro sonriendo

-¡N-no, es que yo! ...- Me miro sonrojado

-¡JAJAJAJA que idiota!- Reí falsamente mientras me destrozaba por dentro

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Ryuuji sonriendo y sonrojado

-¡Te gusta el estorbo! JAJAJA-

-¡S-si me gusta Azami y ya!

-...- Calle y sonreí

-Pues ve con ella y ya no molestes- Dije sonriendo y seguí caminando hacia dentro

-T-taiga...- Tartamudeo Ryuuji

-¡Nos vemos el Lunes Ryuuji!- Cerré rápidamente la puerta

-...-

-Bien... Tranquilízate Taiga- Dije en voz alta y al cerrar apoye mi cabeza en la puerta y comense a caerme para sentarme

No pude resistirme y comense a llorar

-Taiga ten est- Ryuuji entro y me vio llorando

-¿¡T-taiga?!- Me miro sorprendido

Intente secar mis lagrimas rápidamente para que no me vea pero el se agacho y me golpeo la cabeza suavemente

-¿Que paso?- Me miro y me dijo seriamente

-...-

-R-ryuuji-

El me abrazo y solo se quedo ahí abranzandome, era muy feliz mientras hacia eso

Debí dejar de llorar, pero fui débil

...

Pero... ¿Como negarme a ese abrazo?

**_Lo se lo se fue un cap corto e.e pero estaba muy ocupada ;_; el proximo cap va a estar bueno :v / los hamo_**_ xD_


	4. ¡Cuidare de ti!

**Ignore este Fanfic ;_; bueno ahí les va el cap 4 X3 Haa por cierto, estaba pensando hacer un fanfic de Mekakucity Actors (Kagerou Days) si me apoyan en eso dejenme Reviews c:**

**POV TAIGA**

-¿Sabes?- Me dijo Ryuuji acariciando mechones de mi cabello

-¿Huu?- Sin abrir los ojos siguiendo abrazándolo

-No iré con Azami, me quedare a tu lado- Dijo sonriendo y siguiendo acariciando mi cabello

Intente disimularlo lo mas que pude

-¿Por que?- Lo mire

-Por que estas llorando...-

-¿Sabes por que?-

-¿He?-

Señale la puerta

-Me golpee con la puerta- Dije seria

-...-

-...-

-¡IDIOTA!- Dijo Ryuuji golpeo mi cabeza

-Auchh... ¿¡QUE HACES IMBECIL?!-

-¡Eres una torpe! ¡Me asuste en vano!- Dijo Ryuuji enojado y con cara de preocupación... debo admitir que se ve lindo

-Puuff...- Intente aguantar mi risa

-¿He?- Ryuuji me miro confundido

-Jajajajajajaja- Me empece a reír

-Je.. Je...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Reí mas fuerte y me burle de el

-¡Jajaja! ¡al final si te preocupo! ¿no Ryuuji? jajajaja-

-¡N-no! D-digo...-

-Jijijiji, idiota- Seguí riendo

-S-si me preocupas...- Dijo Ryuuji serio

Deje de reír y lo mire sonriendo

-Yo quiero tu felicidad...- Dije acariciando el rostro de Ryuuji

-¡Así que ve por ella!- Dije haciéndole porras a Ryuuji

-¡Alcanzala, alcanzala, alcanzala!-

-T-taiga...- Hice que Ryuuji se pare y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta y la abri y lo empuje afuera

-¡T-taiga! ¡p-para!-

-¡VE POR ELLA!- Cerre la puerta en su cara

-¡TAIGA ME LASTIMASTE LA CARA!- Escuche que Ryuuji grito en mi puerta

-¡SI LA QUIERES VE POR ELLA!- Apoye mis manos y mi frente en la puerta gritandole

-¡TU NO ESTAS BIEN!-

-...-

-¿¡Y A TI QUE TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR ESO?!- Grite furiosa

-P-pero Taiga...-

-¡SOY FELIZ SOLO A TU LADO, SOLO ESTANDO CAMINANDO JUNTO A TI CAMINO A LA ESCUELA SOY FELIZ, SOY MUY FELIZ, YA DEJA...-

-...-

-¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN LOS DEMÁS Y PIENSA EN TU FELICIDAD!- Dije todo esto gritando y llorando con mi frente y mis manos apoyadas en la puerta

-Tienes razón...- Dijo Ryuuji algo triste

-Sin embargo... Quiero ayudarte-

-Tsk...- Dije algo enojada

-Y-yo... Quiero protegerte y cuidarte...-

-Por que soy feliz...-

-¡MI FELICIDAD ES A TU LADO AISAKA TAIGA!-

Abrí mis ojos y deje de llorar y me tire al suelo reflexionando lo que dijo Ryuuji

-Solo...- Dije

-Soy feliz... Así que ve con ella ¿si?- Dije volviendo a llorar

-Juro que luego de esto volveré a tu lado- Dijo Ryuuji parándose

Sonrei y me di vuelta contuve mi enojo y le grite

-¡QUIERO VERLO!-

-¡LO JURO!- Grito Ryuuji corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Azami

-Quiero verlo...- Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro llorando

-Quiero verlo...-

**POV RYUUJI**

Tengo la respiración muy agitada, estoy corriendo a la casa de Azami

De pronto todo lo que ocurrió con Taiga se me viene de nuevo a la cabeza

-Taiga...- Digo algo triste y paro de correr

-Hace mucho frió...- Miro al cielo y veo que esta comenzando a nevar

-Como lo suponía... Taiga esta llorando nuevamente...-

Mil preguntas pasan por mi cabeza

¿Por que no me dice que ocurre con ella? ¿No confía en mi? ¿Por que ella y Azami se odian?

-Creo que esas preguntas llamas serán respondidas- Digo muy triste y colocándome la bufanda roja

-¿Ryuuji?-

Levanto la mirada y veo a Azami con una bufanda azul y un abrigo muy gordo

-¿He?-

-¡Nada de "¿He?"! ¿Que te paso?- Dice algo enojada

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- La mire serio

-Estas completamente triste...- Azami me mira

-No no no no no no- La miro

-¡Estoy bien! solo creo que ando algo enfermo-

-Amm si es así ven a mi casa, te daré algo para el resfrió- Se da media vuelta y sonríe mientras comienza a caminar con la intención de que la siga

-¡V-voy!- La seguí mientras ambos sonreíamos

-Taiga se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad estoy mal...- dije en mi mente acomodando mas y mas mi bufanda...

-¡Vamos entra!- Me dijo Azami abriendo la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa

-¡Claro!- entre y ella cerro la puerta

**_Ohhhhhh mis niños, sacara la proxima v: perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto ;_; ailoviu(asi mal escrito y todo) Dejen comentarios si quieren que haga fanfic de Mekakucity Actors-Kagerou Days /._./_**


End file.
